


of soft hearts and found faith

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [6]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crisis of Faith, Double Drabble, Fallen London, Favours: The Church (Fallen London), Gen, POV Second Person, Religion, The Great Game (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A contact in the Great Game has a tale for you
Series: 10-prompts EBZ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	of soft hearts and found faith

**Author's Note:**

> 7) I’m here

You slip into the confessional with a whisper in the early hours of the night. You sit in the silence, ears straining for the sound of footsteps that would signal your contact. There is a scratching sound outside. Cat or rats you aren’t sure, but you can’t afford to leave your spot to check. 

After another long, loud minute, your contact arrives. 

Turns out your man is spy. Highly placed in the Church, full of Secrets to share to all the right, or wrong people, playing the Great Game. Problem is, he’s turned True Believer. 

You listen wide-eyed to the rector’s tale of woe. You are not close to the Church, but still his story touches the cold, lonely corners of your soul. It must be nice to have such faith, you find yourself thinking. 

* * *

You agree to help him, for half your usual rate. 

* * *

You bring the news of his freedom from the Game yourself, and he weeps into his robes and blesses you in the name of St Joshua, who watches over intriguers and secret-bearers. 

You leave feeling lighter and with a promise to visit again. Perhaps you will find something to believe in there. A new Purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://fallenlondon.fandom.com/wiki/A_contact_in_the_Great_Game_has_a_tale_for_you) little story arc


End file.
